


【卡鸣】专属陷阱<一>

by Fantasist_all



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasist_all/pseuds/Fantasist_all
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	【卡鸣】专属陷阱

*无逻辑(就想欺负小鸣人)

*轻微儿童不宜

*ooc属于我

从那天答应了卡卡西后，鸣人就被迫搬去了卡卡西那住，因为男人说：哪有和主人分居的宠物。

他趴在餐桌上喝着被温好的牛奶，两腿在桌下无聊晃荡着，他来这已经是第二天了，但卡卡西老师除了到饭点时会回来，其他时候根本都不在家里，这怎么赢得第一嘛，他恨铁不成钢的想。

愤愤喝下最后一口牛奶，将沾在唇边的奶渍舔掉，他从椅子上蹦了下去，不得不说，卡卡西老师可真会享受生活，他用脚掌在地毯上划拉了几下，软毛弄得他有些痒，他又用力蹭了蹭地毯，之后干脆直接坐在地毯上。

卡卡西给他热完早饭后就不知道去哪了，要说他出去也没啥，但偏偏这人还把门窗都给反锁了，鸣人无聊到在地上打滚，说他会享受生活吧，家里偏偏什么有趣的东西都没有，连书本都全是他看不懂的一些，要不就是那些不堪入目的亲热天堂集。

如果非要说这屋子有什么有趣的…鸣人眼睛一转，那应该是那间紧闭着房门的房间，卡卡西给他做完饭后会进去捣鼓一会，回来的时候也会把在外面带的一堆不知道是什么的东西放进去。

他撑着脸趴在地上，有些纠结要不要进去看看，毕竟在别人家随便乱看似乎不太好。但…他一骨碌翻身坐了起来，笑的狡黠。

反正他现在扮演的是宠物身份，去巡视一下自己的领地嘛，没什么大不了的。

想是这么想，他走到门前还是小心翼翼地左右环视了一圈，心脏也因为紧张刺激扑通扑通跳的飞快。或许这是卡卡西老师的秘密天地，鸣人兴奋地将手搁在门把手上，又心虚地朝玄关望了望，卡卡西还没回来。

他咽了口唾沫，瞪大眼睛打开了门，随着他打开门的“吱呀”声，玄关处也传来了开门关门的声音，鸣人一紧张，没注意控制力道，右手下意识往回一扯，木门嘭地阖上的那一刻，鸣人整个人都僵住了。

脚步声越来越近，鸣人心虚的眼珠骨碌碌乱转，下唇被他咬的泛出青白色，当微凉的大手拍在他肩上时，他想，完了。

“呦，鸣人，这是已经迫不及待了么？”

鸣人有些不明白他是什么意思，一点点机械地转过身看他，卡卡西手里拿着对毛茸茸的仿猫耳朵饰品，见他回了头便径直戴在了他的头上，细小的铁箍在茂密的金黄色头发遮掩下完全隐了身，只剩下对猫耳在少年头上，软绵的仿若原本就长在那一样。

“嗯，宠物就该有点宠物的样子。”

穿着卡通睡衣的猫耳鸣人虽说也很可爱，但总归还是不像个宠物，卡卡西一手摩挲着下巴，脑海里已经浮现了少年带着猫耳猫尾巴的模样了，只是想想便是一股火气上涌。

他将试图把耳朵拿下来的鸣人扯到了身前，弯腰摆弄着少年额前的碎发，食指从额头顺势向下，放入了少年唇中，温热湿润的口腔将戳进的指节包裹住，而后中指也顺着少年流下的涎液滑入口中。

少年越是羞赧，越是惊恐，他笑容就更大一分，他用手指在少年口中好好作乱了一番，任鸣人如何挣扎也逃不过他的钳制，直到被羞愤地咬住他才硬生生掰开鸣人合紧的嘴巴，将手指抽出来在少年脸上抹了抹。

鸣人简直又羞又气，卡卡西刚把手指抽出去他就对着卡卡西一通质问。

“你你你，怎么能这样！”

带着胡须的脸气的涨红，落在卡卡西眼里便又是另一种风情，虽说他很想现在就将少年压在身下，让他带着哭腔喊他。但这种事急不来，得让他的宠物一点点接纳他，无论是身体上的，还是精神上的。

“怎么？光这点就接受不了了？明明答应的好好的要做两个月的宠物，结果才刚刚开始就要退缩了啊。”

卡卡西收回双手，环在胸前有些失望地看着他，好像做错的人是鸣人而不是他自己一样。

他又耸了耸肩，有些无所谓地说：“如果做不下去的话那就结束吧，反正奖励对于我也不是很重要，但是你这种态度还是让老师很失望啊。”

卡卡西走到沙发边坐下，也不打算再去管鸣人，摆摆手示意他可以离开了。

鸣人哪里是能受激的性子，听了这话气势汹汹地噔噔噔跑过去，手指着卡卡西一顿吼：“谁退缩了！你凭什么说我退缩了！我只是一时接受不了得吧呦，之后我肯定会做到最好的！”

“哦，是么？”

“那是当然了！我漩涡鸣人说出口的话绝对会做到的。”

卡卡西冲他点点头，“好吧，那就继续好了。”

鸣人突然感觉有些不妙，但又说不好是从哪来的不安感，刚刚冲着卡卡西吼的气势消了一半，毕竟对于做宠物这件事，他心中还是忐忑得很。

“那么，现在就将衣服全脱了吧。”

“欸——？！为，为什么？”

卡卡西一闪身就蹲在了他面前，眼睛笑眯眯的，手上却做着些奇怪的事，他抓着鸣人的衣摆向上脱，边脱边说：“没有谁的宠物会自己穿衣服吧，对着主人而已，有什么好害羞的。”

卡通睡衣刚被扒下，那胸前的小豆豆便战栗着挺了起来，泛着蜜桃般的浅粉色，鸣人下意识想去遮，但手动了一半又放下了。

反正都是男人，他害什么臊。

卡卡西见他脸色绯红却还是故作镇定的可爱模样就忍不住想欺负他，于是努了努嘴示意鸣人自己将裤子脱掉。鸣人本就涨红的脸这下红了个彻底，他攥紧了裤子，犹犹豫豫不往下脱。

卡卡西也不着急，他今天的目标也就只有让鸣人“自愿”在他面前全/裸而已，不过看他的接受程度，好像连爬行都可以完成呢。

“我家的小猫会害羞啊，可真是罕见的喵咪呢。”

他蹲在鸣人面前心情极好地小幅度晃悠着头，目光在鸣人裸露的肌肤上扫视，有时还会分给小鸣人所在的地方一些视线，把鸣人羞得转了过去，好一会儿才磨磨蹭蹭地把裤子脱了，白白嫩嫩的一对臀肉直接暴露在卡卡西眼前。

冲击力过大，卡卡西连忙捂住鼻子，生怕它没出息地滑下两行血来，鸣人背对着他，没发现他的动作，只是慢悠悠转过来，双手在小腹处放着，似乎是在犹豫要不要遮挡小鸣人。

因为太过害羞，少年连胸膛上都染了一层绯色，小鸣人也一如他此时的样子，小巧又粉嫩地垂在那，周边没有一点杂毛。

卡卡西故意瞥了眼小鸣人，然后盯着鸣人的眼睛说：“果然还是个小孩子啊，玲珑可爱的。”

故意的吧！绝对是故意的，这个男人。

  
——TBC——


End file.
